Fudō
was a member of Furido's Team. Personality Fudō was rather arrogant and had great confidence in his abilities. During his first battle against Team Yamato, he ridiculed Fuen for not giving him the credit he deserved for the trap. Fudō, as a result of his arrogance, developed a habit of underestimating his opponents, thereby making way for smarter opponents to easily turn the tides of battle. Appearance Fudō was a tall muscular man with short messy black hair. He had a very distinguished face including a broad jawline, pronounced forehead, and noticeable creases under his eyes. He also had black triangular markings on each of his cheeks. Like his team-mates, he wore qípáo-like outfit with straw sandals. His particular outfit was green and sleeveless with yellow, blue, and purple stripe going down the edges and brown pants. He also had a brown undershirt and black elbow-bands covering from his biceps to forearms. Abilities Having been selected by Kazuma to join him in his campaign against Konohagakure, Fudō is a very powerful ninja. He proved such in being able to compete against some of Konoha's strongest ninja, even leading the charge on the village which decimated many of its defences. Physical Prowess Fudō's battle style is usually at close-range, using powerful taijutsu strikes. His proficiency is evident from how many Konoha ninja he took down on his own. He also showed tremendous strength, as he effortlessly broke free from Yamato's wood bindings and plowing through solid stone. He has immense reserves of chakra, able to perform a myriad of large-scale techniques quickly and without tiring. His chakra control is very advanced, able to perform techniques with a one-handed hand seal. He can also focus his chakra into his palm to enhance his strikes or precisely engrave writing on a stone surface. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Fudō's signature skill is Earth Release. He is very crafty and skilled with them, being able to use wide-scale techniques, able to create large earth canyon. Using the earth around him, he could cause cave-ins and warping grounds to crush his opponents, or skewer them with stone spikes. Alternatively, he can create protective walls, shifting ground that sucks his target in, trap a person in prisons of rock, and also blend into the rocks and move in and out of them undetected. His most common technique with Earth Release was to absorb the properties of stone around him to form a skin-deep armour capable of defending him from nearly all forms of physical attacks, whilst at the same time making his strikes more destructive. Fudō is also able to utilise the Earth chakra nature to "resurrect" a large amount of previously slain persons for combat. These individuals lack the techniques they had in life, rationality, their physical capabilities and are destroyed fairly easily. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja As part of Furido's plan to destroy Konoha, Fudō, along with Fuen and Fūka, proceeded in stealing the corpses of Seito, Nauma, Kitane and Tōu. The four were part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja and were masters of the Limelight technique. Their revival was crucial in Furido's plan to destroy Konoha, for their technique had enough potential to decimate ninja villages within seconds. Team 7, however, on their mission to the Fire Temple, were quickly informed by Chiriku that his graves had been robbed. In turn, they ventured out into the landscape and began to chase down the robbers.Naruto Shippūden: episode 59 The grave robbers quickly caught onto their persecutors, which prompted them to imprison and separate them to later dive in and head for the kill. With haste, the four scattered out into the labyrinth of pillars and found themselves against a set opponent. In due time, Fudō faced Yamato, and displayed his mastery with Earth Release. His taijutsu and earth-natured attacks forced Yamato into the defensive. As the battle came to a close, Fudō managed to encapsulate the latter within an earth prison, however, little did he know that Yamato allowed this to happen, for he had only been analysing his attack patterns throughout the fight. Later, during the attack on Konohagakure, Fudō ploughed through Konoha's defences and summoned hundreds of undead ninja to preoccupy the remaining Konohagakure shinobi. Fudō, after heading out into the village, once again found himself in battle against Yamato. As the skirmish progressed, Yamato, with the help of prior knowledge, realised that Fudō's armour was rather heavy. In turn, he drenched the area in water, which resulted in Fudō slowly sinking into the ground. Yamato then finished him by trapping and crushing him with the Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial technique. Upon his death, Fudō's reanimation technique was cancelled, causing all zombies around the village to turn to dust. References de:Fudou fr:Fudô